kishuku_gakkou_no_julietfandomcom-20200223-history
Chartreux Westia
|nickname = |Wesuto Kōkoku no Tairanto Purinsesu}} |gender = Female |birthdate =November 7 |bloodtype =AB |age = 16 - 18 (Main Story) 25 (Wedding time-skip) |height = 163 cm |weight = |status = Alive |school = Dahlia Academy Boarding School (Graduated) |group = White Cats House |occupation = Princess Student (Former) |manga = Volume 1, Chapter 4 |anime = Episode 2 |japvoice = Yū Shimamura |engvoice = |relatives =King Westia (Father) Queen Westia (Mother) }} is from the Boarding School Juliet series. She's the princess of the West, a member of White Cats House and the childhood friend of Juliet Persia. Appearance Char is considered as the most beautiful, attractive and extremely well-endowed girl by members of the White Cats and the Black Dogs. She has short white hair that covers her left eye, golden-brown eyes and wears a tiara with cat ears. Personality Chartreux is very protective of Juliet Persia, who treated her as a regular person when others hesitated on how to talk to her because of her status. Char also seems obsessed with Juliet as she has collections of pictures of her in their closet and loves to meddle Juliet's relationship with Romio Inuzuka. Despite her rivalry with him, Char sometimes goes to Inuzuka for help when Juliet is down, and they work well together. Relationships Juliet Persia ~ Main article: Juliet Persia ~ Char and Persia have been friends since their childhood. Persia was also her first and real friend that Char ever had. They spent so much time together that Char has fall in love with her. She also doesn't mind if Persia calls her Char-chan. The two of them are still close friends even now. Romio Inuzuka ~ Main article: Romio Inuzuka ~ Char really hates Inuzuka with so many reasons. The fact that he’s dating with Persia has made her furious and tries to break these two apart. Char and Inuzuka sometimes get into fights and arguments. Though sometimes they help each other out depending on the situation and work well together if it’s for Persia. Scott Fold ~ Main article: Scott Fold ~ Scott is Char's favorite person to bully in the White Cats House due to the fact that he is trying to date Persia since the beginning. Lately, Char has realized that he is also keeping an eye on her other than Persia, which makes her happy. There are also hints that Char actually likes Scott, as he recognized that she is sweet deep down. She was flattered but didn't stop her teasing of him. Queen Westia ~ Main article: Queen Westia ~ Char respects her mother and agrees to do what she says. But Char sometimes says she's observant. Trivia * Her name comes from the Chartreux. * She is the first person who found out about the relationship between Romio Inuzuka and Juliet Persia. * She has secretly put a recorder inside Inuzuka's room so she could listen all of his plans with Persia. * She likes to bully Scott Fold because he is trying his best to make Persia date him. ** It is also hinted that she really likes him, since she teases him more. * She is shown to have a crush with Juliet Persia. Category:White Cats House Category:Female Category:West Duchy